


The Lobo Adventure

by JoeMcJoe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Roleplaying Scenario!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:09:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeMcJoe/pseuds/JoeMcJoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Want to try roleplaying in either DC Adventures or ICONS? Try this as-yet uncompleted work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The DEO

**Author's Note:**

> It's a roleplaying scenario, complete with two sets of character writeups for two different games: One is for DC Adventures, the authorized and licensed version of the game for DC characters, and the other is for ICONS. 
> 
> Only the first part of the scenario is finished, but there you go. It was an interesting thought experiment, but I suspect I'm the only person who cares about it. :) Still, it's here if you want to use it.
> 
> Character writeups are based on the TV show rather than the comics (with the exception of Lobo). Never been playtested, so I don't know how it will work that way. I suspect the Determination Point mechanism of ICONS will make it play better in ICONS than in DCA, which is mechanically identical to Mutants & Masterminds 3rd Edition.
> 
> I might come back at some point and edit the scenario for completeness, but I wouldn't expect it, unless there is a hue and a cry.

# The Lobo Adventure

_“If there's no collateral damage, you're not doing it right”_

You know how some stories have a deeper emotional resonance? This ain't one of those. This is a story of fighting, revenge, and property damage, and the heroes caught in the middle.

My theory is that the players will be fans of Supergirl, not roleplaying, so I've been more instructive than an adventure might usually be. If you're an experienced roleplayer, you might be able to get by with the scene summaries.

This adventure is for two to three players and a game master. Players are taking the roles of Supergirl, Hank Henshaw/J'onn J'onzz, and Alex Danvers. I haven't had anyone playtest this, so I have no idea how it will work in play.

If there are only two players and one chooses to play Alex Danvers, you might need to adjust some of the fights to make them slightly easier. If the players are losing, then the GM should remember that hero points and determination points are meant to overcome this kind of imbalance. Find excuses to give out more points, and encourage them to spend the points.

# For the Players

This adventure is about the return of Lobo.

The DEO already knows about Lobo, but Supergirl does not. The standard package given to DEO agents who might encounter Lobo is in section 1.3. It’s up to the players (if any) of Hank, Alex, and Supergirl if Supergirl knows this information at the beginning of the adventure.

# The Adventure Proper 

## Scene 1: The Threat

This scene takes place in two locations: it's the brief introduction where the player characters learn that there's a problem. Each exchange is a little setup to show where the characters are coming from. Make them fast so that the player who is not involved is not sitting for long, or give the non-involved player an NPC to play.

### 1.1 Al's Diner Parking Lot

>   
>  _Players: Hank, Alex, or both. Obviously, skip this scene if no player is portraying Hank or Alex._  
> 

Hank and Alex are in the parking lot of Al's Diner, talking to a waitress and the owner. Hank and Alex are dressed in suits as FBI agents.

This is the parking lot of Al’s Diner, and it’s certainly an incident scene. There are ten chalk outlines of bodies, small folded cardboards from clue examinations, and one ambulance, whose attendants are checking out the last person. (No one died, but the other nine people are in hospital or custody.)

A gang of ten local toughs objected to their coffee in an attempt to leave without paying for it, Al and Darlene objected that the coffee was fresh, and the toughs left. The man followed them outside and fought them. The last one is being checked out by ambulance attendants.

**Sample Al and Darlene conversation**  
---  
  
Al: "We seen him before, big guy, gravelly voice. Way he dresses, I figure he's a what do you call it, Darlene?"

Darlene: "Goth. Eye makeup, wild hair, vest. He always orders pie. He likes the apple pie."

Al: "I make it myself. Secret is the cardamom."

Darlene: "This guy, he usually tips well, but sometimes it's foreign money." She smiles, showing dimples. “He likes me.”

Al: "Lots of guys like Darlene. She lets him get away with a little bit."  
  
If asked, Darlene has some of the coins. To the DEO agents, they are clearly extraterrestrial in origin.

Hank and Alex realize that Lobo is back in town. They automatically know everything in the DEO handout, but succeeding at the skill roll gives them extra information.

#### Hero Point and Determination Point opportunities

If the player or players do any roleplaying at all, getting into character when talking to Al and Darlene, provide a point. If you add a brief combat where the remaining thug surges from the ambulance and rushes Al or Darlene and the player stops them, provide a point.

#### If you want to try the skill system 

DCA | Roll a D20, add the Insight skill. Add 2 if Winn or James or both are helping her. Try to beat 10.   
---|---  
ICONS | Roll a d6 and add INT; the GM rolls a d6 and adds the difficulty of 3. Higher roll wins.  
  
  


Roll Result | Information  
---|---  
**Failure** |  No additional information.  
**One degree of success** |  Lobo knows where the DEO is because they tried to arrest him once. (Before the remodelling.)  
**Two degrees** |  As above, but Lobo hasn't done anything yet—other information from Darlene and Al indicates that he gets pie before and after a job.  
**Three or more degrees** |  As above, but Lobo is probably alone, because he dislikes sharing a job. He will work with other people, but he doesn't split the pay.  
  
**If there is no Supergirl player, you can try the combat system.**

The remaining thug surges from the ambulance where he's being treated to attack either Darlene or Al, and the players have to stop him non-lethally. You don't need full stats for him, and use the minion rules: one hit that does any damage, and he goes down. (Warn the players that real opponents are tougher.)

#### THUG

DCA | ICONS  
---|---  
STR 2 STA 2 AGL 1 DEX 1 FGT 2 INT 0 AWE 0 PRE -1 | Prw 3 Crd 3 Str 4 Int 2 Awr 3 Wil 2  
Init +1 To hit, Unarmed +2 Damage +2  
Dodge 1 Parry 2 Fort 4 Tough 2 Will 0  
  
  1. The attack is a surprise, so the thug goes first. To hit, roll a D20 and add 2 (unarmed is +2); compare it to the target’s Parry+10. (Parry is for unarmed or melee attacks.)
  2. If the attack succeeds, then the target rolls to see how tough he or she was (if the attack actually hurt them). Roll a D20, add 2 (the damage) and subtract the target’s Toughness+15. (So subtract 30 for Hank or 19 for Alex.) 

You can see it’s really not possible for the thug to hurt Hank, and really unlikely to hurt Alex.

  3. Then the target responds. 

| Because it's a surprise attack, the thug goes first. 

  1. The thug goes first. 
  2. The GM (as Thug) rolls 1d6 and adds it to the Thug’s Prowess of 3
  3. The player rolls 1d6 and adds it to the character’s Prowess. 
  4. Higher number wins and gets to dictate what happens.
    * A winner who succeeds by 1 or better subtracts damage of the attack (Strength) from the target’s Stamina.
    * A winner who gets exactly what is needed subtracts half damage from the target’s Stamina. So in case of a tie, the attacker wins but only does half effect.
  5. Then the target responds, and you do it again. 

  
Because the thug is an unimportant player in the story, we say that any damage at all renders him useless for fighting (you decide how).  
  
#### The End of the Scene

The phone rings. It is Vasquez. "Sir? Lobo is standing here. He's not doing anything. He's just waiting."

If there is a Supergirl player and they haven't already called Kara, she says, "I've already called Supergirl." If pressed, Vasquez says, "Sir, he's fought Superman to a draw. It seemed prudent."

### 1.2 CatCo WorldWide Media

> _Players: Kara Danvers. Obviously, skip this scene if there is no Supergirl playing._

Kara has just come out of a meeting when her phone rings. Vasquez briefly outlines the problem and requests her help. As she's hanging up, Cat Grant is looking for her.

She can choose to leave or to make an excuse to Cat Grant, or to ask for help covering from either Winn or James.

Give the flavor of CatCo, but don't make it difficult for Supergirl to get to the DEO. If the player chooses to do something idiotic, it has consequences later but for now Kara simply has to get to the DEO.

#### Hero Point and Determination Point opportunities

If the player attempts any kind of roleplaying, reward him or her with a point. There aren’t many opportunities for a point here, but one might show up.

If the player decides to _spend_ a point, Kara avoids failing at generating the excuse.

#### If the player wants to try the skill system

DCA | Roll a Deception roll to see if Kara is believable. Kara adds +4 to her Deception roll, and the target number is 10.  
---|---  
ICONS | Roll a D6 and add Kara's Willpower. The GM rolls a D6 and adds Cat Grant's willpower of 4.  
  
For this test, it's a simple pass or fail: 

Roll | Result  
---|---  
Failure | Cat requests that Kara keep her phone handy and will phone her at some awkward moment, but lets Kara go.  
Success | Cat waves her off.  
  
### Why Didn't He...?

It might seem more logical that Lobo would create a disturbance, deliberately lose the fight, and be taken to the DEO, and then free Non. Why didn’t he do this?

The first reason is that it’s Lobo. He doesn’t deliberately lose at all. Ever. He might lose, but that’s only a temporary setback, and he never loses on purpose.

The second reason is that if he loses, then Hank takes away his mind-shield, and might discover what Lobo’s true plan is. That isn’t acceptable either. 

### 1.3 The DEO Informational Summary About Lobo

The DEO gives out this information to agents who might encounter Lobo. Anyone associated with the DEO knows the following information.

The player for Supergirl can decide whether Alex has already told her this information, or whether Alex phones her and tells her while they're both heading to the DEO.

THREAT LEVEL T SUMMARY: LOBO  
---  
**NAME** |  Lobo | **RACE** |  Czarnian  
**OCCUPATION** |  Bounty Hunter/Mercenary | **ARMED** |  Usually. Known weapons:

  * Restraining chain
  * Bolter rifle
  * Frag grenades

  
**SPECIES TRAITS** |  Strength, resilience, regeneration, self-cloning | **INDIVIDUAL TRAITS** |  Concerned with completing mission. Relishes violence and collateral damage.  
**OTHER** | 

  * Fond of Al's Diner. Likes the pie.
  * Claims to be last Czarnian because he killed rest.

  
**WARNINGS** |  _DO NOT WOUND!_ Each separated body fragment grows into a clone of Lobo.  
_Threat range is_ **A: Carggite -** **T: Kryptonian**  
  
## 2.0 At the DEO

> _Adjust this scene as necessary if either Hank or Kara is missing. For the purposes of this scene, any non-player DEO agent other than Alex is a minion, and is knocked out by any damage at all._

By the kind of coincidence that happens in roleplaying games, all of the player characters arrive at the same time. Lobo is still standing there, staring at the DEO staff. He is in the main room, positioned so that he can see the main screens. He is fully armed. (Really, who was going to take his weapons?)

In the background, DEO agents are clearing the lab of expensive equipment. They have not removed much, and the carts of equipment might be used later for throwing and hitting.

Lobo is in the middle of explaining his “ideal date” with Vasquez. It involves a bar brawl in a place he knows in the Omega system…

Vasquez breaks off to tell the players that Lobo has resisted all approaches by DEO personnel. They didn't try to arrest him because the director hadn't given them orders and because he hadn't made any moves. Vasquez is not the first person to have an ideal date described.

Lobo frequently looks at the prisoner screens, which show each prisoner in sequence. Notable prisoners that show up are the White Martian, the K'hund, Jemm, and Non. (If a player asks, the DEO has the parts of Indigo in a drawer in the morgue, and the inside of the drawer is not visible by camera.)

Lobo addresses the player characters. “Yer here. Good. I wuz gettin’ bored. These nerfs are no competition. But a Martian?” If no one is playing Hank, substitute a Kryptonian. “That could be a fight. And I wants a fight.” He cracks his knuckles.

Give the players a moment or two. Really, Lobo is waiting for the computer systems to go offline, which can happen as soon as you want, but from a play standpoint, we want this fight.

If Hank's player tries, he cannot read Lobo's mind. There is a small beeping and Lobo says, "You're trying to read my mind, ya bastich. The main man is prepared f'r ya. A Lanothian whipped up a little mental shield for me. When we fight, it'll be the way I like it, bloody and brutal."

Don't give the players time to do much, but let them do something.

Now the cameras go offline. All the screens displaying the prisoners go blue and display the text OFFLINE. Lobo grabs a frag grenade and says, "It's playtime!" He tosses frag grenades into the middle of the DEO agents. For the convenience of the GM, they are knocked unconscious. He also throws a grenade into the Armory, and all the guns go off. That knocks unconscious any other DEO agents who aren't Alex or Hank.

The noise of all those guns shatters the glass walls of both the armory and the lab.

If both Hank and Kara are player characters, one of the shots hits Lobo and breaks a piece off him. (Give the players a Hero point or a Determination point.)

If the players spend a turn or two getting innocent unconscious DEO agents to safety, that's being heroic, and deserves another Hero point or Determination point.

The piece quickly grows into a clone of Lobo, so now there are two Lobos. He looks at the first Lobo and says, "I know the plan, ya dumb bastich." The clone is naked, so he takes a pair of pants from an unconscious DEO agent. "What? I gotta keep my PG rating," he says to no one in particular. Because that takes a little bit of time, this Lobo enters the combat at the third round.

Now there's no one left but the player characters, one or two Lobos, and Alex (if she is there, whether she is a player character or not). Combat officially begins. Roll Initiative to determine the combat order. The clone Lobo enters at the third round of combat, but for convenience is at the Initiative of the original Lobo.

If there are two heroes and if possible, the Lobo with the hook and chain begins by restraining the hero he is not fighting, so that he can concentrate on just one target. (If Alex is a player character, he mostly ignores her.) If he manages to restrain Kara, she can still use her heat vision or her freeze breath while restrained, and try to get free. Her Extraordinary Effort advantage means that she can do two extra actions if she chooses to use Extra Effort. To restrain her flying, Lobo will hook the chain to something so she can't fly after him. If she chooses to try, she can demolish anything she is hooked to.

After five rounds, lights in the corridor to the isolation chambers start flashing. "Yeah, I remember your fraggin' plan," says Lobo. "I'm comin' ya (unmentionable)." He takes off down the corridor.

#### Hero Point and Determination Point opportunities

  * The players each get a point if Lobo gets wounded by the Armory going off.
  * A clever use of powers gets a point.
  * Any hero who tries to protect or make safe the fallen DEO agents gets a hero point for being heroic.



#### Hints

Lots of property damage. Punch people through walls and computer screens. Use consoles as clubs. When Lobo fights, things get broken.

If the Lobo characters look like they're going to win, they'll fight until they actually win, and the game continues with scene 3.0. If the Lobo characters look like they're going to lose, and there are still unconscious DEO agents there, they'll split up: one Lobo tries to create a situation where the roof will cave in and endanger the unconscious agents. The other heads down the lit corridor. (If there is only one hero, Lobo heads down the corridor while causing maximum property damage.)

If the Lobo clone is the only one to stay conscious, he tries to fulfill the mission to free Non, running down the corridor to help the other Lobo. If the other Lobo has already left, the Lobo clone will leave.

### 2.1 The Fraggin’ Plan

One or both heroes should follow. If no hero follows, Lobo gets away with Non, and you don’t need to play this scene.

Any character following the fleeing Lobo sees that all corridors are dark except the one that Lobo is supposed to use. Because of the layout, J'onn or Supergirl cannot fly at full speed and catch up with Lobo. (The Flash could, but he’s not here.)

The original Lobo finally goes into an isolation room with Non, who is doing push-ups in his isolation chamber. Non is noticeably more muscular than previous appearances.* When Lobo enters the room, any player following him can see the kryptonite radiation lights turn off.

The door to Non's chamber is open. "Come on, ya bastich," growls Lobo. "I been hired to get you out of here."

Non does not move unless J’onn or Supergirl comes into the room. Then he attacks, attacking Supergirl if he has a choice.

Astra appears on a computer screen and tells Non to follow Lobo. (Indigo is imitating her on-screen.)

*Non has essentially been lobotomized. DEO characters know that his primary entertainment has been isometric exercise, and the kryptonite lights have made it possible for him to bulk up, because there really is resistance.

Lobo encourages Non to fly straight up, to the outside. He then follows.

### 2.3 The Heroes Lose but Follow Lobo

Non is as fast as Supergirl (though the players can make Supergirl faster, either with Extra Effort in _DC Adventures_ , or by creating a “Faster than Non” quality in _ICONS_ ). If they follow, Lobo is perfectly willing to jump off Non and onto Supergirl or Hank for a fight. Following Lobo won’t be particularly successful: he’ll willingly quit traveling with Non to have a fight with J’onn or Kara or both.

This time, Lobo starts by tearing out convenient train tracks, so the oncoming train will crash. You can run a second fight, but Non gets away. He flies to a place where a conveniently activated computer screen tells him (as Astra) the address of the warehouse where Indigo is. After the inevitable second fight, go to 3.0.

### 2.4 The Heroes Lose but Follow Lobo’s Clone

If there is a Lobo clone still at the DEO, they can try to bring him down, or they can let him go. Because the clone is wearing DEO uniform pants, he can be tracked: the ID badge clipped to the pants can be made to function as a tracker. (This was added to the DEO uniform after Agent Danvers was kidnapped by an alien.)

On a successful skill roll (INT+anything appropriate; in DCA, the Target Number is 12, and in ICONS the Target Number is 7), either Hank or Alex suspects that the clone will re-stock, finish the mission (if needed), and then decide to kill the other Lobo so that only he is the Main Man. 

The Space Harley is parked in an isolated bit of desert near National City, not far from Al’s Diner. 

### 2.5 The Heroes Win

If the heroes win, they’ve made an enemy of Lobo, who is presumably locked up in an isolation chamber.

You can end the adventure here (and if they won, maybe you should...it is just meant to be an introductory adventure). If so, see 2.6. 

Kara might choose to talk to him. With an excellent argument (or three degrees of success on a persuasion roll, or both), Lobo will see that he’s been duped and will team up with them to take on his former employer. In that case, Lobo is unable to follow any plan more sophisticated than “beat on him or her” and the heroes get a point every time he messes up the plan.

### 2.6 The End of the Adventure?

As an introductory adventure, you can end here, whether the player characters won the fight or not. There are still questions to be answered. Who took control of the computer system? It can’t be Indigo or Livewire—one is in the DEO “morgue” and the other is in the custody of the National City Police Department. Who hired Lobo? He doesn’t know; he got the information and the payment electronically.


	2. The Optional Addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're playing this, this is the part past the first fight.

# 3.0 For the Winn

If the computer system has been compromised, Winn is the obvious person to call in. He’s been authorized, he has knowledge of the system, and he’s an excellent programmer.

So they call him in. He works at it all day. (You can play a scene where Kara covers for him at work; she gets a Determination point for it. Or you can play a scene where J’onn imitates him, or where J’onn as Hank as an FBI guy goes and “commandeers” him from Cat, because of something that Toyman did. What, he can’t say. But he needs Winn.)

At the end of that time, Winn gets Kara, Hank, and Alex together to give his report. For reasons that will become evident, he doesn’t want to do this in the DEO headquarters.

Read this as Winn’s report.

> “You’re screwed. I don’t see any other way to say this. You’re controlled by three different computer systems here and they’re all compromised. The hacker left so many holes and security breaches that a twelve-year-old with a Gameboy can get access to your system now. I’d blame Indigo but she’s in the morgue. The only bright side is that the damage was done in the last two weeks. It re-establishes itself very cleverly, but a full system restore should clean it.” He chews his knuckle. “I mean, I’ll check that version too because maybe I’m wrong about when it was compromised, but that looks like it’ll work.”

The DEO is vulnerable while it’s being done. Physical backups have to be brought in from the secret place in New Mexico where they are stored, and each computer system takes eight hours to restore. Basically, the DEO is vulnerable (to varying degrees) for the next 48 hours. It would be a _terrible_ time for a breakout.

A breakout is part of the villain's master plan.

The DEO goes to high alert. Prisoners who can be safely sedated for 48 hours are sedated, because the DEO fully expects that something is going to happen. Winn goes home to rest until the backup arrives. He books vacation time from CatCo. The next section is optional. As a GM, you have a couple of choices. 

  * If there are no DEO player characters, you can skip all the way down to 3.4, The Main Main Man.
  * The heroes are either tracking Lobo or protecting the DEO or both, depending on how things went in the previous scene. Anyone tracking Lobo can go to 3.4 The Main Main Man.
  * Heck, if both Lobos are free, you can have 3.4 happen now instead of later.



## 3.1 The Backup Arrives

The backup arrives in an armoured truck, protected by a squad of soldiers: a dozen armed men, led by an experienced sergeant. The sergeant exits the truck with one companion, and they do a thorough job of checking identification. Since the player characters are themselves, there is no problem. Hank or Alex will check the identification and passwords of the soldiers, and they check out.

> _In other words, the problem is not that some villain has impersonated someone with the backup. Why would anyone attack now instead of waiting until one of the computers is down? Any problem is created while they’re restoring the backup, not before it arrives. But players are a suspicious lot, and to satisfy their suspicions there will be a problem from the compromised computer system that should encourage the DEO to hurry up with the backups._

The actual backup is on a state-of-the-art SDD that fits into a suitcase that contains a foam cutout and an SDD. (The SDD is so small, in fact, that you could have an entire session involving the loss of the SDD and trying to find it. We're not going to. But you _could._ )

Everything seems like it got through fine: Winn helps supervise them bringing in the SDD, taking down one of the three computers.

  * If Kara failed her roll to convince Cat early on, this might be the time when Miss Grant phones, looking for Kara and Winn.



When they have started the restore process and there’s no backing out for the first system, the player characters can leave Winn and the computer technicians to work in the computer hub.

Whether they do or not, that’s when the lights go out everywhere but in the computer room.

_Insert musical sting here...._

## 3.2 The Breakout

We’ve seen the DEO in the dark before, but they’ve remodelled since then: now there are strips of lights along the floors, as in an airplane. (If a player needs to turn them off, of course one of the upgrades involved a switch to turn them off...for the room you’re in.)

And two of the isolation chambers open up. The two that get out are the Master Jailer and the unnamed Lady Beast (from the Thanksgiving episode).

>   
>  _This fight can be as long or as short as you want. The Master Jailer is at a disadvantage without his suit, so he will spend the first few rounds trying to find it (it's in the laboratory, in the closet or wardrobe there). The Lady Beast just wants to create mayhem: she is out to destroy everything she can. If you don't want this to be a big fight, then it's relatively easy to collar the Master Jailer after they manage to subdue Lady Beast. If you really want this to be a fight, however, then Master Jailer can see in the dark (an ability he doesn't have in the TV show, but he doesn't _not_ have it). He's clever with gadgets (he did build the suit and the red sun device), and in the lab he finds lots of useful material with which to make gadgets. (A red sun gadget is inevitable, so Kara will find herself powerless whenever the ray of the thing is on her.)_   
> 

## 3.3 The Obvious Clue

After the first backup is done, Indigo-cripple restores Indigo-backup. They share information and they become one person. Indigo-backup destroys Indigo-cripple's body.

And she leaves the clue where Winn will find it: in the operating prompt that asks for security clearance to restore the second backup. Only Winn's thumbprint will allow them to install the second and third backups. (She plans to scar his thumbs before the third restoration.)

## 3.4 The Main Main Man

Do this scene if both Lobo and the clone are free.

The clone decides that it's time to battle Lobo for the joy of being the Main Man. Mayhem follows. This scene occurs near Al's Diner, and also features the thugs, who will hit anyone who gets down.

# 4.0 The Indigo Warehouse

## 4.1 Lobo’s Return

## 4.2 The Battle

## 4.3 Cleaning up the Loose Ends


	3. DC Adventures characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters written for DCA, based on the work of others.

# Characters in _DC Adventures_

Credit where credit is due: the Supergirl writeup is heavily based on Batgirl III's Superman. The other write-ups are informed by the "official" ones for the comic books, but changed as needed.

"Playing" notes are more about the game system than the characterization; we assume you have watched the show and have some idea of the characters.

This formatting is ugly! I am slowly fixing it, but it keeps things in draft for only a while, so I'm publishing it now.

# Supergirl (TV Version) PL14

### Summary

Init | Attack | To Hit | Description  
---|---|---|---  
Unarmed | +8 | Damage 14  
+2 | Freeze breath | — | Area, Damage 12  
Heat Vision | — | Perception range, Damage 14  
  
### Abilities

**STR** | **STA** | **AGL** | **DEX** | **FGT** | **INT** | **AWR** | **PRE**  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
14 | 10 | 5 | 2 | 4 | 1 | 1 | 1  
  
### Defense

**DODGE** | **PARRY** | **FORTITUDE** | **TOUGHNESS** |  **WIL** L  
---|---|---|---|---  
5 | 4 | 10 | 15 | 5  
  
### Skills

(Note that I haven't included the number of ranks, just the final number you add to your D20 roll.)

Close Combat [Unarmed] +8, Deception +3, Expertise [Administration] +7, Insight +5, Perception +7, Persuasion +2, Ranged Combat [Freeze Breath] +12 (15 ranks allotted total)

### Advantages

All-Out Attack, Extraordinary Effort, Interpose, Move-By Action, Power Attack

### Powers

**Flight 10** |  2000 MPH | 20  
---|---|---  
_AE_ |  Speed 10 | 1  
**Kryptonian Physiology** |  Enhanced Attribute 12 (+12 STR; E: Dynamic; F: Limited to Lifting) | 12  
**Kryptonian Toughness** |  Protection 5 (Extra: Impervious [15]); Immunity 4 (Cold, Heat, Pressure, Radiation) | 24  
**Heat Vision** |  Damage 14, Extra: Range [Perception], Flaw: Distracting, Dynamic | 29  
_Dynamic AE_ |  **Super Breath** Move Object 12 Extra: Cone, Dynamic |  2  
_Dynamic AE_ |  **Freeze Breath** Environment (Extreme cold) 12 E: Cone Dynamic |  2  
_Dynamic AE_ |  **Senses 12** (Auditory: Acute, Extended [x100], Ultra-Hearing; Visual: Extended [x10], Infra-Vision, Penetrates Concealment [not lead]), Dynamic | 2  
  
### Complications

  * **Power Loss:** Under a red sun or after over-exerting her powers, Kara lose all her powers. Over-exertion is GM's call but is often signalled by a use of Extra Effort.
  * **Stronger Together:** Kara's most important relationship is with her sister, but she has numerous friends.
  * **Responsibility:** Kara feels responsible for the people of National City and the earth.
  * **Weakness:** Kryptonite. Kara shares this with all Kryptonians. So far we know of three types of Kryptonite: Green (which lowers her powers and will kill her), Red (which removes all superego, in Freudian terms), and Blue (which affects only Bizarro).



### Notes on playing her

On meeting a new villain, Kara's first solution is talking. "How can I help?" is her preferred question. After that, she's inclined to punch. Heat vision is a close third. She tends to stunt new powers only when she really needs to, and sometimes she doesn't think of it. A burst of super breath to cushion the falls would have saved Kelly, James, and Winn, but she didn't think of it (or wanted the hero point for failing in her responsibility).

The various powers under "Distanced" are alternatives. She can use any of the powers but only one at a time, so it's heat vision _or_ freeze breath _or_ super-breath _or_ various senses. That's not what's implied on the show, but it's consistent with what's presented.

## Hank Henshaw/J'onn J'onnz/Martian Manhunter

### Summary

**Init** | **Attack** | **To Hit** | **Description**  
---|---|---|---  
+3 | Unarmed | +8 | Damage 14  
Gun (medium pistol) | +10 | Damage 4  
Mind control | - | Close range, cumulative Affliction 14 (dazed, compelled, controlled)  
Telepathy | - | Perception, Mind reading 11 vs. Will  
  
### Abilities

**STR** | **STA** | **AGL** | **DEX** | **FGT** | **INT** | **AWR** | **PRE**  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
14 | 10 | 4 | 3 | 6 | 1 | 6 | 2  
  
### Defences

**Dodge** | **Parry** | **Toughness** | **Fort** | **Will**  
---|---|---|---|---  
12 | 10 | 15 | 10 | 10  
  
### Advantages

Benefit 3 [Director of DEO], Equipment 2, Interpose, Power Attack (Cost: 7)

### Skills

Athletics +8 (4), Close Combat +3 (2), Deception +10 (9), Insight +5 (3), Investigation +7 (6), Persuasion +2 (2), Ranged Combat [Guns] +12 (10) (Cost: 18)

### Powers & Equipment

  * **Martian Physiology** _shape-shifting_ Morph 3 (shape-shifting to any living thing of equal mass) (15), _Quick healing_ Regeneration 6 (Flaw: Concentration) (3), Protection 5 (5), Senses 2 (mental awareness, radius) (2) (Cost: 25) [He stunts intangibility and invisibility]
  * **Flight** 10 (Cost: 20)
  * **Mental Powers** _Mindspeak_ Mental Communication 5 (Limit: Quirk: Not Vs Kryptonians -1) (4), _Telepathy_ Mind Reading 11 (Flaw: Quirk: Not Vs Kryptonians -1, Flaw: Move Activation), Dynamic Array (31) 
    * Dynamic AE: _Mind Control:_ Affliction 15 versus Will; dazed, compelled, controlled (Extra: Cumulative, Flaw: Quirk: Not Vs Kryptonians -1)



### Complications

  * **Weakness** Fire. It might be psychological rather than physical, but in some contexts, the presence of fire might cause him to delay, or could actually hurt him.
  * **Responsibility** J'onn has taken on the responsibility for the Danvers sisters and caring for them.
  * **Responsibility** J'onn is head of the DEO and protects the planet from alien invasion.



# Agent Alex Danvers

**Init** | **Attack** | **To Hit** | **Description**  
---|---|---|---  
+3 | Unarmed | +8 | Damage 1  
Gun | +7 | Damage 3  
  
### Abilities

**STR** | **STA** | **AGL** | **DEX** | **FGT** | **INT** | **AWR** | **PRE**  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
1 | 2 | 3 | 3 | 5 | 5 | 3 | 2  
  
### Defense

**Dodge** | **Parry** | **Toughness** | **Fort** | **Will**  
---|---|---|---|---  
6 | 6 | 6 | 4* (2) | 6  
  
### Skills

(Note that I haven't included the number of ranks, just the final number you add to your D20 roll.) (xx ranks allotted total)

Athletics +4, Deception +6, Expertise: Biomechanical Engineering +10, Expertise: Criminology +9, Expertise: D.E.O. Agent +8, Insight +12, Intimidation +6, Investigation +12, Perception +5, Ranged Combat: Guns +7, Stealth +5, Technology+9, Treatment +6, Vehicles +4 (Cost: 25)

### Advantages

Benefit 2 (Security Clearance), Benefit 2 (Status- -D.E.O. Agent), Defensive Roll 2, Equipment 3, Luck 3, Move-by Action, Quick Draw, Second Chance (Intimidation resistance checks), Well-informed (cost: 16)

### Equipment

Smartphone, Computer, Flashlight, Light Pistol (Ranged Damage 3), Fancy ID

### Complications

  * **Responsibility:** Alex Danvers, as a D.E.O. agent, has a responsibility to the DEO and to Hank.
  * **Relationships:** Kara is her sister.



Cost: 48 + 11 + 25 + 16 = 100

### Notes on playing her

Alex has looked out for her sister since Kara came to live with the Danvers. She works hard to reconcile her responsibilities to Hank, to the DEO, and to Kara, but if there is a conflict, Kara wins.

# NPCs

## Winslow Schott Jr (TV Version) PL4

**Summary**  
---  
Init | Attack | To Hit | Description  
+0 | Unarmed | +8 | Close, Damage 0  
  
### Abilities

STR | STA | AGL | DEX | FGT | INT | AWR | PRE  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
0 | 0 | 0 | 0 | 0 | 5 | 1 | -1  
  
### Defence

DODGE | PARRY | FORTITUDE | TOUGHNESS | WILL  
---|---|---|---|---  
0 | 0 | 0 | 0 | 3  
  
### Skills

Expertise (Computers) +10, Expertise (Sewing) +8, Technology +10

### Advantages

Beginner's Luck, Connected Supergirl & DEO, Equipment 2, Luck

### Equipment

  * Cellphone, laptop, vintage toys



### Complications

  * **Unrequited everything:** Winn falls for people he shouldn't, like superheroes or supervillains-to-be.
  * **Is this awkward?:** Winn is trying not to keep his emotions bottled up, but this self expression is new to him, so .it tends to come out in the worst way.
  * **Your enemies are my enemies:** His relationship with Supergirl or to the DEO is not widely known, but those who do know might use it against him. Also, his Dad's a threat.



## Indigo (TV Version) PL12

### Summary

Init | Attack | To Hit | Description  
---|---|---|---  
+9 | Unarmed | +11 | Ranged, Damage 13, Crit 18-20  
Damage through computer | 12 | Perception Range, Damage 9  
Unarmed | +8 | Close, Damage 2  
  
### Abilities

STR | STA | AGL | DEX | FGT | INT | AWR | PRE  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
10 | - | 5 | 5 | 6 | 10 | 5 | 2  
  
### Defence

DODGE | PARRY | FORT | TOUGH | WILL  
---|---|---|---|---  
  |   |   |   |    
  
### Skills

Athletics +10, Close Combat: Unarmed +8, Deception +8, Insight +6, Intimidation +6, Perception +6, Stealth +7, Technology +12

### Advantages

Attractive, Chokehold, Defensive Roll 4, Improved Initiative, Improvised Tools, Move-by Attack, Power Attack

### COMPLICATIONS

    * **Revenge is a dish best served:** Indigo doesn't really let go of slights.
    * **Computers** She is essentially a computer, so she can be defeated with malware of some kind.



### Notes on playing Indigo

Indigo is appropriately enough calculating. She's not above using the sheerly physical as a bargaining chip.As written here, though, she has some feelings for Non. She's trying to get him back. (If she only wanted a strong man, there are others.) Her ability to be reconstituted from parts (or in this adventure, backups) is a plot thing, like Lobo's cloning. It happens when the GM orchestrates it, rather than being a power that Indigo uses.

## Catherine Grant (TV Version) PL4

### Summary

Init | Attack | To Hit | Description  
---|---|---|---  
+n | Unarmed | +N | Damage (STR)  
Gun | +N | Pistol, ranged, Damage 3  
  
### Abilities

STR | STA | AGL | DEX | FGT | INT | AWR | PRE  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
0 | 1 | 0 | 1 | 1 | 3 | 2 | 4  
  
### Defences

Dodge | Parry | Toughness | Fort | Will  
---|---|---|---|---  
1 | 2 | 1 | 1 | 4  
  
### Advantages

Benefit: Reputation, Benefit: Wealth, Benefit: Media CEO

### Skills

Expertise: Journalism +8

### Equipment

### Complications

      * **Rivalry** : Lois Lane
      * **Responsibility** : Both of her boys
      * **Reputation** On a public level, the name Cat Grant opens doors. At the personal level, she is feared.



## Lobo PL 14

### Powers

**Arsenal** |  Array (30 points), Removable (-12 points) · Hook and Chain: Affliction 13 (Resisted by Dodge; Hindered and Vulnerable, Defenseless and Immobile), Cumulative, Extra Condition, Limited Degree, Reach 4 (20 ft.) · Bolter Gun: Ranged Damage 10, Multiattack · Frag Grenades: Ranged Burst Area Damage 10 | 

32  
  
---|---|---  
_**Barred from Heaven and Hell**_ |  Immortality 5; Immunity 1 (Aging) | 

11  
  
_**I C’n Smell ya from Here**_ |  Senses 18 (Acute, Extended 15, Ranged and Tracking Olfactory) | 

18  
  
**Nothin’s Unfraggable** |  Senses 4 (Acute, Analytical, andRanged Detect Weakness) | 

4  
  
_**I Go Where I Want**_ |  Leaping 4; Speed 5 (60 MPH) | 

9  
  
**Last Czarnian** |  Immunity 10 (Life Support); Regeneration 5 | 

15  
  
**Super-Strength** |  Enhanced Strength 4, Limited to Lifting (Lifting Str 20; 25,000 tons) | 

4  
  
_**Space Bike**_ |  Medium Str 6 Speed: 12 (Flight) def: 10 tou: 10 features: Navigation System, Flight (Flight 12, AE: Space Travel 3) | 

42  
  
COMPLICATIONS

 **Clone Wars:** One of Lobo’s clones might come calling, or maybe the clone is the real Lobo, or maybe they’re all clones and the real Lobo is elsewhere, or maybe … **Feetal’s Gizz!** : Lobo’s got a temper. **Honor:** Lobo’s word is his bond. **My Fishies!:** Lobo has a soft spot for his space dolphins. **The Main Man:** Lobo’s reputation and a trail of dead bodies precede him.Notes on playing LoboLobo is a man of honor, but he tries very hard to hide that. Still, if he is forced to give his word, he will abide by it.He has a soft spot for Darlene (with whom he flirts) and Al, and for his space dolphins. Other than that, he is crude, vulgar, and loves a good fight and gratuitous property damage.

### Non (Post Lobotomy) (TV Version) PL12

### Summary

Init | Attack | To Hit | Description  
---|---|---|---  
  
+2

| Unarmed | 

+8

| Damage 15  
Freeze breath | 

—

| Area, Damage 12  
Heat Vision | 

—

| Perception range, Damage 14  
Abilities  
Str | STA | AGL | DEX | FGT | INT | AWR | PRE  
  
15

| 

10

| 

4

| 

2

| 

3

| 

-3

| 

1

| 

0  
  
Defense  
DODGE | PARRY | FORTITUDE | TOUGHNESS | WILL  
  
5

| 

4

| 

10

| 

15

| 

5  
  
Skill | Add | Ranks  
Close Combat [Unarmed] | 

+8

| 

4  
  
Deception | 

+3

| 

2  
  
Expertise [Administration] | 

+4

| 

3  
  
Insight | 

+5

| 

3  
  
Perception | 

+7

| 

6  
  
Persuasion | 

+2

| 

2  
  
Ranged Combat [Freeze Breath] | 

+12

| 

10  
  
Total |   | 

15  
  
### AdvantagesAll-Out Attack, Move-By Action, Power Attack,

### Powers

**Flight 10** |  2000 MPH | 

20  
  
---|---|---  
_AE_ | **Speed 10** | 

1  
  
**Kryptonian Physiology:** |  **Enhanced Attribute 1** **2** (+12 STR; E: Dynamic; F: Limited to Lifting; ) | 

12  
  
**Kryptonian Toughness** |  **Protection 5** (E: Impervious [15]); **Immunity 4** (Cold, Heat, Pressure, Radiation) | 

24  
  
**Heat Vision 14** |  Damage 14, E: Range [Perception], F: Distracting, Dynamic | 

29  
  
_Dynamic AE_ |  **Super Breath** Move Object 12 E: Cone, Dynamic | 

2  
  
_Dynamic AE_ |  **Freeze Breath** Environment (Extreme cold) 12 E: Cone Dynamic | 

2  
  
_Dynamic AE_ |  **Senses 12** (Auditory: Acute, Extended [x100], Ultra-Hearing; Visual: Extended [x10], Infra-Vision, Penetrates Concealment [not lead]), Dynamic | 

2  
  
### Complications

  * **Power Loss:** Under a red sun or after over-exerting his powers, Non loses all his powers. Over-exertion is GM's call but is often signalled by a use of Extra Effort.
  * **Remaining Feelings :** Non can be influenced by those he had relationships with before his lobotomy, such as Astra or Indigo. In the same way, he hates Supergirl and the Martian Manhunter.
  * **Weakness:** Kryptonite. Non shares this with all Kryptonians.




	4. ICONS Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The characters for the ICONS Assembled Edition role-playing game

# Characters in _ICONS The Assembled Edition_

_ICONS_ versions follow.

### Supergirl

**Prowess** | **Coordination** | **Strength** | **Intellect** | **Awareness** | **Willpower** | **Stamina** | **Determination**  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
4 | 4 | 10 | 4 | 6 | 4 | 14 | 1  
**Specialties** | **Qualities**  
Business: Specialist (+1) | Last daughter of Krypton  
**Powers**  
Flight 8 | A Mission to Accomplish  
Damage Resistance 7 Limit: Not vs. Magical Effects  
Heat Vision 8  
Super Senses 4 (X-Ray, ultrasonic hearing, +1 range hearing, +1 rng sight) | Stronger Together  
Freeze breath (Strike) 7 Extra: Area  
  
## Martian Manhunter

**Prowess** | **Coordination** | **Strength** | **Intellect** | **Awareness** | **Willpower** | **Stamina** | **Determination**  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
6 | 4 | 9 | 

4

| 

4

| 

6

| 

15

| 

1  
  
**Specialties** | **Qualities**  
Athletics, Leadership, Mental Resistance Master (+3), Military, Stealth | Last son of Mars  
**Powers**  
Mental Awareness 1 | Fire! My only weakness!  
Telepathy 7 Extra: Rangeless Flaw: not Kryptonians  
Transformation (Humanoids) 7  
Phasing 4 | Moral compass for the DEO  
Flight 7  
  
### Alex Danvers

**Prowess** | **Coordination** | **Strength** | **Intellect** | **Awareness** | **Willpower** | **Stamina** | **Determination**  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
5

| 

4

| 

4

| 

4

| 

4

| 

3

| 

7

| 

4  
  
**Specialties** | **Qualities**  
Athletics Expert (+2), Investigation, Martial Arts Expert (+2), Mental Resistance, Military, Stealth, Science Expert (+2), Technology Expert (+2), Vehicles | Agent Danvers of the DEO  
**Powers**  
Pistol (Blast 4) | Badass Sister of Supergirl (protective and jealous)  
Body Armor (Damage Resistance) 4  
   
  | Loyal to Those Who Saved Her from Herself  
   
   
  
She has lots of determination points to try and do cool things. By the rules, stunts off skills have to be based off a skill you're expert or better in, so she's an expert in lots of stuff.

### White Martian

**Prowess** | **Coordination** | **Strength** | **Intellect** | **Awareness** | **Willpower** | **Stamina** | **Determination**  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
6 | 5 | 8 | 4 | 6 | 7 | 

14

| 

-  
  
**Specialties** | **Qualities**  
Power (Transformation), Martial Arts Expert (+2), Stealth, Wrestling | Hates green Martians  
**Powers**  
Transformation (humanoids) 7 Limit: Concentration | Deceptive by nature  
Wall-Crawling 4 Extra: Leaping  
Super Senses 1 (Mental Awareness)  
Telepathy 7 Extra: Rangeless Limit: not Kryptonians  
  
In my imagination, every Martian has a suite of powers, and the ones represented on their character sheets are the ones they use most often.

### Lobo

**Prowess** | **Coordination** | **Strength** | **Intellect** | **Awareness** | **Willpower** | **Stamina** | **Determination**  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
7

| 

4

| 

8

| 

4

| 

5

| 

6

| 

14

| 

1  
  
**Specialties** | **Qualities**  
Wrestling | The Last Czarnian  
**Powers**  
Super sense 1 (Tracking) | Mostly Honorable Mercenary (Main Man)  
Bolter Gun (Blast) 7 Extra: Frag Grenades (Burst)  
Hook and Chain (Binding) 10  
Regeneration 5 Extra: Immortality 5 | The Best Damage is Collateral Damage  
Damage Resistance 5  
   
  
Though Lobo can clone himself (the Duplication power) it's not under his control, and it's best used as a GM fiat thing. If it happens while fighting the players, they get a Determination point.

### Indigo

**Prowess** | **Coordination** | **Strength** | **Intellect** | **Awareness** | **Willpower** | **Stamina** | ~~**Determination**~~  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
6

| 

5

| 

7

| 

7

| 

6

| 

8

| 

15

| 

1  
  
**Specialties** | **Qualities**  
Martial Arts (+1 to Prowess, either for offense or defense), Technology Expert (+2) | Computer Program Made Flesh  
**Powers**  
Life Support 10 | Revenge is a Dish Best Served  
Computer Control 7  
Teleport 7 Extra: Rangeless Limit: Medium of computers Extra: Phasing Extra: Selective  
Malleable body: Shapeshift 4 | The Most Dangerous Prisoner in Fort Rozz  
As extras, can stunt Slash (sharp nails) or Stretching or Regeneration  
  
## Master Jailer

**Prowess** | **Coordination** | **Strength** | **Intellect** | **Awareness** | **Willpower** | **Stamina** | **Determination**  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
5

| 

4

| 

4

| 

4

| 

4

| 

3

| 

7

| 

4  
  
**Specialties** | **Qualities**  
Athletics Expert (+2), Investigation, Martial Arts Expert (+2), Mental Resistance, Military, Stealth, Science Expert (+2), Technology Expert (+2), Vehicles | Former Guards at Fort Rozz  
**Powers**  
Pistol (Blast 4) | Holy mission to punish  
Body Armor (Damage Resistance) 4  
Binding (chains) 8  
Stretching (chains) 3 | Idolizes Alura  
Gadgets 5  
  
## Lady Beast

**Prowess** | **Coordination** | **Strength** | **Intellect** | **Awareness** | **Willpower** | **Stamina** | **Determination**  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
5 | 4 | 7 | 4 | 4 | 3 | 10 | –  
**Specialties** | **Qualities**  
Athletics Expert (+2), Martial Arts Expert (+2) Vehicles | Former prisoner of Fort Rozz  
**Powers**  
Senses 3 (ultraviolet vision, enhanced smell, location sense) | Star pilot and smuggler  
Tough Hide (Damage Resistance) 2


	5. Advice: Running and Playing the Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words, words, words.

# Advice

Now some advice on playing and running the game, if you have never played or run before.

## For Players

Okay, here's the big _don'ts_  because all advice seems to have a don't.

  * Bear in mind that this is an episode of _Supergirl_. Certain kinds of actions can pull the rug out from under the entire thing, and that's probably not what you or the rest of the group want. Suddenly having J'onn read someone's mind and discover the whole plan is something that I've tried to make unlikely, but he never does something like that in the show (except in the fourth act). However, this _is_ an episode of _Supergirl_ : feel free to be as much like the show as you want.



And now the _do_ advice.

  * _Have fun_ If you think that it would be fun to purposely create a Lobo-clone and pay it to fight on your behalf, do so. If the entire group is having fun playing the gang at CatCo and coming up with a _terrible_ reason for Kara to leave, that's great.
  * _Let everyone else have fun, too_ If the whole explanation in CatCo is fun and everyone is enjoying it, draw it out for another minute. If it's something where people aren't having fun, even though you love it, let them have a chance to do what they think is fun.
  * _Don't worry too much about the rules._ Just say what you want to do, and the GM will try and figure out how to do it within the rules. You might sometimes hear, "You can't do exactly that, but I can figure out how to do something close to it. How about this?" And that's fine. Everyone is working together to have fun.
  * _Get in trouble._ The more you get yourself in trouble, the more hero or determination points you have, the more you can stunt powers or abilities. So when you get yourself in trouble, you can be more awesome later.
  * _Don't be afraid to spend those points_ Look, there's no sense in hoarding the points until the very end. All you have to do to get points to spend is put yourself at a disadvantage. (That's Trouble in _ICONS_.) So go ahead. You think that you can solve the current problem with microscopic vision, but I haven't written it there? Stunt it. Say, "I'm going to use Microscopic Vision." In DCA, the GM will let you do it as Extra Effort, and then you spend a point to buy off the fatigue; in _ICONS_ , you spend a determination point to stunt it off Super-senses using the "Kryptonian" quality, and if you don't have a determination point, you make up some Trouble to have later.)



## For GMs

So you've never game-mastered before, but you got dragooned into this. Well, game-mastering can be a lot of fun, but if you're not careful, you'll be overbearing to others. So here's how to be careful.

  * _Say "yes" or "yes, and" or "yes, but"_ Look, you'll see a lot of stuff that says it's your world and you get adjudicate everything the players do. Except for the most part, they're trying to have fun. So let their characters be awesome.No, they shouldn't be able to roll on their "Solve adventure" skills, but at the same time, what do you gain by saying "no"? If it's something that the character shouldn't be able to do, players are pretty good about not saying it. (Alex Danvers rarely tries to solve things with heat vision.) 

Sure, saying "yes" might lead you into an area where you have to guess and make stuff up but in that context it's your world. You get to make decisions, and if you're wrong, hey, you'll change it next time. Sure, once in a while you'll have to say no, but usually that's because someone says something that's totally at odds with the world.

You're usually better to say, "You sure you want to do that? Because I think the consequence will be (and you outline the consequence) and J'onn would know not to do that." And then the player either says, "Right, sorry, I'll do something else" or "Ah, but I've got a plan. If he does this, and that happens, I can do this cool thing."

  * _Own up to mistakes._ Everyone does something wrong once in a while. Just say, "You know what, I got that wrong, and it turns out it should be this way." Don't change the past, though.
  * _It was a +2_ In case of something unexpected and you don't know what the benefit was, it was a +2 (total) to the roll, or _maybe_ a +5 if it was totally awesome.
  * _Let them rationalize it_ If you can't think of a reason why they should do something that you (or they, frankly) want hem to do, have them make up the reason. So if you want them all together and the adventure _has_ to start at night, ask them why they're all together. You'll often get more interesting answers that feed into other things:

> "Why are you all together?"
> 
> "We're planning Eliza's surprise party."





	6. A Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just me expressing amazement.

I'm just boggled that so many of you have peeked at this, even if you haven't particularly cared. (Ghu knows that I have other stories here that no one has peeked at.)

Thank you.


End file.
